Le jeu des ombres
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS - Elle lui rapportait tout, secrets et complots et lorsque, impérial, le prince levait une main nonchalante, Blaise accourrait et la fosse fourmillait alors de mille petites ombres rampantes. BZTD


**26/VI/11**

* * *

><p>Salut cher peuple ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes tous en vacances et que vous n'êtes pas de pauvres term' S (marrant ce qu'il vous est arrivé au bac pas vrai ?). Pour ma part, il fait une chaleur étouffante ici. Où se trouve ma pluie bretonne ? J'ai jamais autant prié pour avoir un peu de fraîcheur. En plus, ma mère a tenté une expérience dont j'ai été la malheureuse victime, à savoir, user de la cire au sucre pour m'épiler les jambes. Inutile de préciser que ma jambe gauche a été brûlée au trente sixième degré.<p>

Et puis, le shopping. Hein, le shopping. Comment survivre dans un magasin par ce temps ? Déjà qu'en temps normal, ça me tue d'être plongée dans une cohue hystérique mais si en plus, je suis en pleine déshydratation….

Comme il pleuvait ces derniers temps, je me suis remise à Gossip Girl. Oui oui, je m'étais arrêtée à la saison 2 parce que ça me soûlait et que ça devenait chiant et que bon, j'avais passé l'âge hein. Grosse blague que cette fausse excuse. J'ai donc regardé les deux dernières saisons et ohmagad, qui aurait cru que Chuck Bass m'aurait tant manqué ? Son « Dude I'm Chuck Bass. Even Europeans must know what that means. » est juste orgasmique. Toute sa personne l'est, en fait. Je compte aussi me mettre au truc du sourcier là, l'épée de vérité. Je sais pas ce que ça vaut donc nous verrons bien. oh et puis, Game of thrones ! Si vous n'avez pas vu ou pas lu (Trône de fer donc), foncez mes p'tits bouts ! C'est épique, comme vous n'imaginez pas.

Donc mis à part regarder des séries, vaguement taper sur mon clavier et aller sur VDM, je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées. Ce qui a permis le post de cet OS. Pourquoi un OS si tôt après le dernier posté, c'est à dire y a moins d'un mois ? Voyez-y un miracle. Et non, la voix sexy de Chuck Bass n'y est pour rien, mes enfants.

Sur ce, après avoir raconté ma vie composée de séries et de cire dépilatoire (marrez vous, verra bien qui rira le dernier !), je vous laisse désormais à votre lecture !

**EDIT : **Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais mal orthographié le prénom de Tracey. Chose rectifiée mais s'il reste des Tracy et bien, pardon.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Le jeu des ombres<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Il s'est dressé comme ça du haut de son un mètre vingt et il a dit, laissez la. Les autres rigolent avec des accents de bœufs et de hyènes mélangés. Ils demandent au gnome qui il est et craquent leurs jointures. Puis, à la mention de son nom, ils frémissent et s'éclipsent.<em>

_La petite fille se relève lentement. Il ne l'aime déjà pas : elle est plus grande que lui._

* * *

><p><em>Il lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit de le suivre parce qu'elle est différente. Elle hoche la tête mais le suit encore. Alors, il lui dit, pars, j'ai pas le droit de te parler et de te toucher. C'est un ton dur, celui que l'on prend pour parler à un chien. Elle hoche la tête.<em>

_Alors il dit, t'es une Sang-de-Bourbe, va-t-en. Elle hoche la tête et avance d'un pas, silencieuse. Il la regarde longuement, cette chose bizarre qui ressemble à un Sang-Pur, à un vrai sorcier, il veut dire. Tu sais pas ce qu'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et elle lui offre un penchement de tête sur le côté mais ne répond pas parce que ce n'est pas une question._

_Bourru, il fronce les sourcils et dit, amène toi._

* * *

><p><em>Malefoy se vante toujours qu'il a deux chiens qu'il peut jeter quand ça lui chante. Parfois même, il dit trois en regardant Parkinson mais l'amoureuse ne voit rien et ricane en regardant Blaise. Lui, il sait qu'il n'est pas le chien de Malefoy. On ne prend pas le fils de l'empoisonneuse pour un chien. Et puis, il trouve l'expression trop triviale, surtout pour un type du statut de Malefoy. Un chien, c'est féroce, débile et bruyant et on l'abat quand il a fait son temps. Crabbe et Goyle ont fait leur temps, Parkinson suivra bientôt maintenant que le prince regarde ailleurs avec ses poings serrés et ses yeux qui angoissent. <em>

_Blaise préfère dire qu'il a deux ombres : la sienne et celle de Davis qui lui colle à la peau. Si elle fait tout ça, c'est parce qu'il faut bien qu'une équipe gagne et que le mieux c'est d'être dans celle des vainqueurs. Une ombre, ça glisse dans le silence, c'est invisible et fidèle. En plus, certaines sont très jolies._

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini n'était pas un imbécile. Il entendait les murmures les plus sordides, les sanglots de terreur que sa présence déclenchait parfois. Il trouvait ces situations surfaites mais ça avait l'air de plaire au blondinet qui clamait être le meilleur d'entre eux, parce qu'il était un Malefoy. Dans un sens, c'était sans doute vrai. A leur arrivée, les plus âgés de la maison s'étaient pliés en quatre pour faire plaisir à ce petit prétentieux.<p>

Blaise s'était tout naturellement mis dans son sillage, comme les autres Sang-Pur de leur année. Le délavé faisait un peu bande à part mais ça ne dérangeait pas Malefoy qui paraissait déjà le connaître et qui le laissait en paix.

Pour Blaise, c'était une sorte de révélation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se trouver un jour devant un être aussi arrogant. Mais quelque chose le fascinait chez Drago Malefoy, alors il restait derrière lui.

Lui aussi avait une réputation. C'était à cause de cette réputation que Malefoy ne lui chercha pas de noises et accepta quasiment sans broncher qu'une nouvelle ombre se greffe de loin à leur petit groupe.

Même si c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, même si elle leur était inférieure, Malefoy paraissait avoir compris. Il voyait la dévotion dans les yeux des gens qui le suivaient, tout petit qu'il soit. Il avait reconnu avec un souverain mépris ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de cette impure.

Blaise se disait qu'il pourrait être l'égal de Malefoy même si ce dernier considérait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'égaler. En entendant les hoquets de peur que déclenchait sa présence, les rumeurs, les chuchotements, les yeux ébahis de peur, Blaise Zabini se répétait qu'il avait lui aussi une réputation. Fils d'empoisonneuse, ça faisait froid dans le dos.

* * *

><p><em>L'empoisonneuse n'empoisonne pas que les époux trop riches. Elle s'occupe aussi des maîtresses indiscrètes, des embryons illégitimes, des vieux pères qui refusent de crever et de la sœur déshonorée. On s'arrache ses services dans le secret de l'alcôve où elle a l'habitude de se rendre quand elle va cracher sur la tombe de son père. <em>

_Huit maris, tellement plus d'amants et jamais une erreur avant la conception de Blaise. Pour la première fois, l'herbe de lune n'a eu aucun effet sur l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre et il a continué à se développer et sa mère à le haïr. La père est mort avant la naissance, merci Merlin, et le coffre de Gringott's a été mis à disposition de la jeune veuve. Tout allait bien si ce n'est cet alien qui prenait toute la place et qui braillait et qu'il fallait constamment surveiller. Elle songeait à mettre dans le lait, un peu d'une quelconque graine mortifère et faire passer le tout pour un accident. _

_Et puis, ce jour où le bambin a dévoilé toutes ces dents bancales à sa seule vue et a tendu les bras, comme pour dire, viens maman, je t'aime moi maman, l'empoisonneuse a pensé qu'il y avait une erreur qui méritait bien de vivre._

* * *

><p>Tracey Davis était une enfant assez grande, pas forcément jolie, avec des cheveux noirs qu'elle ne coiffait jamais vraiment. Elle avait toujours très à cœur de fuir le dortoir avant que les autres filles ne se réveillent et que Sa Majesté Pansy ne remarque sa présence honnie.<p>

Mais pourtant, ses yeux verts retenaient l'attention. C'était un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui lui avait dit ça quand du haut de ses onze ans, elle lui avait demandé de lui attraper un livre à la bibliothèque. Il avait dit « tiens en voilà une jolie petite fille polie ! » avant de la complimenter sur ses yeux et de s'apercevoir de la couleur de son blason.

Il avait alors relevé la lèvre et filé sans plus un mot.

Désormais, Tracey Davis savait qu'elle avait un regard envoûtant.

Elle tissa sa toile.

* * *

><p><em>Il ne lui a jamais demandé quel était son secret. Dans le fond, il a un peu peur qu'elle trempe dans la magie noire et qu'elle s'y noie un jour, pour toujours. Des fois, elle disparaît et quand elle revient, elle se faufile jusqu'à l'oreille de Blaise et lui raconte mille petits secrets et les complots en cours et les loyautés vacillantes. <em>

_Après, elle s'efface et lui va retrouver le prince, chassant les misérables fidèles qui ne le seront jamais autant que lui. Malefoy est toujours satisfait des renseignements mais il ne pose jamais son regard sur Davis._

* * *

><p>Tracey ne se demanda jamais pourquoi elle faisait tout cela pour Zabini, alors même que lui servait Malefoy, la plus exécrable personne au monde. Les premières années, elle s'était contenté d'observer de loin. Elle craignait un peu les réactions de celui que tous donnaient pour prochain leader de Serpentard. Le prince qui les avait accueillis s'appelait Aenus Scorpior et venait d'Australie.<p>

Il avait un nom à coucher dehors selon Tracey mais il n'empêchait qu'il possédait une carrure d'ours et des petits yeux cruels. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy qui le lui rendait bien. Là où tous les Serpentard obéissaient et s'inclinaient, le petit Drago Malefoy paradait insolemment.

Scorpior quitta Poudlard l'année suivante et bien que Malefoy fasse l'impossible pour s'imposer, un sixième année du nom de Terrence Higgs l'envoya rouler à terre. Malefoy rageait. L'année ne se déroula pas comme Higgs l'espérait. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets bouleversa les élèves et rendit nerveux les Serpentard. On commença à craindre Potter le Fourchelang. Malefoy fut le seul à se vanter et à affirmer que le balafré ne lui faisait pas peur.

Une petite troupe entoura bientôt l'héritier Malefoy. Higgs recula dans l'ombre et un camarade s'empara à son tour du trône de Serpentard. Melchior Nightingal était selon Tracey un malade sanguinaire. De tous les secrets tordus qu'elle connaissait à son sujet, elle n'en avait répété qu'une infime partie à Blaise.

Assez cependant pour qu'on l'évince et que Malefoy, enfin, prenne sa place de prince.

Tracey estimait que Malefoy lui devait presque tout. Mais elle se foutait qu'il la remercie ou pas, qu'il l'effleure d'un regard ou qu'il l'ignore jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était juste les signes de tête de Blaise qu'elle attendait, les yeux approbateurs et cette fossette qui peinait à se creuser quand il était satisfait.

* * *

><p><em>Il se demande souvent si on peut l'apprécier pour lui-même, juste parce qu'il est marrant des fois et souvent impitoyable. Quand il croise d'autres élèves et qu'ils ont l'air au bord de la terreur, il aime se dire que c'est cool d'effrayer les minables et de veiller à ce que le pouvoir reste entre de bonnes mains. Quand elle arrive, elle, elle n'a pas l'air terrorisé, ni rien du tout. Elle a même l'air contente des fois et lui, il respire toujours mieux en sa présence.<em>

* * *

><p>Le bal était terminé, merci Merlin. Blaise avait dénoué sa cravate qui pendait lâchement sur sa chemise entrouverte. Drago avait disparu, Merlin il ne savait où avec une fille plus âgée qui lui avait fait de l'œil toute la soirée. Blaise espérait qu'ils ne passeraient pas <em>à l'acte<em>. Il ne désirait pas entendre Malefoy palabrer toute la semaine et les regarder de haut parce que _lui_ était un homme.

L'ombre de Tracey se dessinait sur le tapis moelleux. Aucun d'eux n'avait été accompagné cette nuit. Tracey, parce qu'elle était l'ombre et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas quitter Blaise du regard. Blaise, parce que ces frivolités l'embarrassaient et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune fille à sa convenance.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son verre de champagne, honteusement dérobé aux cuisines. Elle était assise en tailleur, toute charmante dans sa robe verte et or. Malefoy avait méchamment tiqué en constatant le mélange des couleurs. Au moins, remarquait-il Tracey, se consola Blaise.

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda. Tracey ne souriait jamais vraiment. C'était plus dans les yeux que tout se passait et encore, fallait-il bien chercher. Blaise repensa à ce sale Poufsouffle qui l'avait traité de fils d'assassin pendant le rock des Bizzar's Sister.

- Ma mère est une empoisonneuse, déclara-t-il soudain.

Elle remua dans son fauteuil moelleux, celui d'ordinaire réservé à Pansy, auto-proclamée reine de Serpentard.

- Ca signifie qu'elle est experte en poisons et que les gens la paient pour qu'elle leur fournisse de quoi se débarrasser de personnes encombrantes.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Son mutisme l'exaspéra et plus encore, cette impression qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Cette situation lui remémora le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser, il le jurait devant Merlin.

- Ma mère a probablement assassiné mon père, ajouta-t-il, toujours d'une voix agressive. Elle s'est mariée huit fois et a eu huit maris différents, tous riches et tous morts. Moi-même, elle ne me voulait pas. Je suis son accident de parcours, fit-il d'un ton amer en observant les bulles qui remontaient à la surface de son verre.

Les grands yeux verts de Tracey ne le quittaient pas.

- Je suis celui de ma mère, dit-elle alors d'une voix lente.

Il l'entendait rarement parler. Quand elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour lui murmurer des secrets à l'oreille d'une voix basse et souvent précipitée.

- Mon père était un empoisonné, poursuivit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son corps, posant ses mains sur ses omoplates. Il prenait des drogues et il prenait des filles. Ma mère le trouvait beau, elle aimait ce qu'il faisait et elle aimait ce qu'il était. Sauf qu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi, qu'elle n'a plus jamais revu cet homme et que ses parents l'ont jetée à la porte.

Son regard vert s'attarda sur lui. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

- Empoisonneur, empoisonné, désiré et mal aimé. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, puisqu'on est là maintenant.

Il soupira discrètement.

- Tu ne les entends pas, lui souffla-t-il. Les insultes et les murmures. Tu ne les entends pas.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tordu et il se dit qu'il préférait quand elle ne souriait pas du tout, se contentant de le regarder avec ses yeux qui parlaient pour elle.

- J'entends tout, Zabini.

Il la dévisagea, remarqua ses paupières à peine ombrées de marron, ses cils plus longs que d'habitude et ses cheveux lisses.

- Tu es jolie, s'entendit-il dire.

Ses yeux lui sourirent.

* * *

><p><em>Après ça, ils ont continué à ronronner à la lumière du feu. Le seul coin confortable de cette damnée salle commune reste la fosse, bien ancrée dans la chaleur des flammes, sans courant d'air ni tapisserie humide. <em>

_Et puis, Tracey a dit, elle était jolie Granger, pas vrai. Une telle banalité aurait frisé l'insolence en présence du prince. Blaise lui a glissé un regard par en dessous, oui, elle était jolie._

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?<p>

Malefoy tourna violemment la tête dans sa direction, le visage sombre, les yeux durs. Elle ne cilla pas et elle le fixa, avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, sans même faire attention que c'était à elle qu'il parlait, elle la sous race méprisable que son regard de roi n'avait fait que survoler ces six dernières années.

Elle s'amusa de la méprise et précisa :

- Pourquoi la détestes-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves pour la haïr à ce point là ?

Il reporta son regard gris à l'autre bout de la salle et trouva immédiatement la silhouette tant observée. Elle riait comme souvent des pitreries de ses voisins de table et ses joues roses de plaisir et ses yeux pétillants et ses lèvres étirées et le fouillis explosif de sa masse capillaire brillant sous le soleil, le badge de préfète-en-chef sur sa poitrine. Il mâchouilla un moment, les yeux rivés sur elle, l'air furieux, l'air incroyablement crispé, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose dont le sens lui échappait depuis toujours.

- Elle est lumineuse, lâcha-t-il brusquement en reportant son attention sur le charnier de son assiette. Et je déteste les gens lumineux.

Il planta sa fourchette dans la pomme de terre gisante et se leva en faisant crisser le banc. Ses voisins sursautèrent et l'observèrent quitter la salle d'un pas rageur.

Elle regarda à son tour la table d'en face et l'autre fille qui continuait de s'esclaffer et songea que oui, elle était incroyablement lumineuse.

* * *

><p><em>La septième année est la plus dure. Ce ne sont pas les cours, ce n'est pas la pression des Aspics, de tout ça, Blaise s'en fout royalement. Non, lui, ce qui lui bouffe le ventre c'est l'extérieur qui s'invite dans Poudlard. Les marques que l'on grave sur les vieilles pierres du château, les complots qui se trament et que Davis lui rapportent. Malefoy avachi sur un trône qui file sous ses doigts. <em>

_Blaise a beau lui courir après, le pouvoir s'enfuit sitôt qu'il lui met la main dessus. Malefoy ne fait rien pour l'aider. Il dit, c'est ton job de me conserver le trône bien au chaud. Blaise a envie de secouer cet abruti fini. _

_Il pense quoi le petit prince ? qu'après cinq ans de domination totale sur Serpentard, il va rester roi bien sagement avec tous ses charmants courtisans qui vont venir lui conter risette ? Il croit que son trône est resté sous ses fesses, juste parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi ? Blaise a été là. Sans Blaise, il y a belle lurette que Malefoy aurait le cul dans la poussière, à geindre qu'il y a un usurpateur à la tête de la maison._

_Il a beau dire, Blaise, répéter vingt milles fois les mêmes choses, Malefoy ne l'écoute pas. Il est dans la fosse, avec ses yeux qui brûlent dans le feu et les deux tâches d'encre au fond. Malefoy soupire quand le vacarme est si fort que personne ne remarque rien. Mais Blaise est toujours là, toujours là. _

_Il se dit que Davis est l'ombre d'une ombre._

* * *

><p>- Tu me confierai ton petit roi d'égout ? s'étonna-t-elle faussement et c'était toujours bizarre de la voir parler et faire de l'humour en prime.<p>

- Je ne vais pas te rappeler ce qu'il risque de nous arriver si ce coup d'état a lieu.

- Les fidèles crevés et les impurs à leur place, récita-t-elle. Tu n'as pas peur que je l'étouffe de mes propres mains ou pire encore… que je ferme les yeux un bref instant et que les hyènes en profitent pour frapper au cœur de la monarchie ?

Elle lui adressa son fameux sourire, mi invisible qu'il n'avait jamais su correctement interpréter. Il préféra ne rien répondre et haussa les épaules, indifférent, prêt à tourner les talons. Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il était prêt à lui confier sa propre vie.

- Tu sais qu'il la trouve lumineuse ? lança-t-elle.

Il avait déjà fait volt face et s'éloignait à grands pas. Il garda le silence. Oui il le savait. Et c'était probablement ça le pire dans l'histoire.

* * *

><p><em>Les sixième année s'agitent. Davis lui rapporte que Angus Sand a le bagou et qu'il leur promet monts et merveilles quand il sera prince de Serpentard. Ceux qui objectent que Malefoy est un Malefoy, Sand les balaie de la main. Et alors, hein ? Malefoy est devenu faible. Malefoy a fait son temps.<em>

_Davis chuchote ensuite que Sand aurait la marque ou qu'il compte l'avoir bientôt. Et en tant de guerre, on choisit toujours le marqué pour chef._

* * *

><p>Zabini alluma sa cigarette d'un geste nonchalant. La Fosse était à eux, pour encore cette journée. Un peu plus haut, les sixième année les observaient.<p>

- Il faut que tu te reprennes, Malefoy.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, affalé dans son fauteuil, les yeux plongés dans les flammes vertes qui dansaient.

- Ca complote dur, tu sais. Sand et sa petite bande de parvenus cherchent à te faire tomber. D'après Davis, tous les sixièmes l'ont rallié. Les cinquièmes pensent encore pouvoir mettre un des leurs sur le trône Serpentard mais quand ils comprendront que ce n'est pas le cas, ils devront choisir entre Sand et toi.

- Et bien qu'ils choisissent, fit Malefoy d'une voix absente.

Zabini fronça les yeux, regarda une nouvelle fois vers les traîtres qui firent mine de replonger dans leurs devoirs.

- Si tu ne fais rien, Drago, on va se retrouver avec une révolte sur les bras.

Drago ricana et regarda enfin son second.

- Et t'as peur que tout ce bordel t'éclabousse, Zabini ? susurra-t-il. Tu ne sais pas comment mater des petits serpents qui se prennent pour les rois du monde ?

- Comment veux-tu que je défende un trône dont le roi est actuellement plus bas que terre ? répliqua Blaise en laissant tomber de la cendre sur le tapis.

Malefoy lui décocha un regard mauvais mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Blaise Zabini.

- Ces guignols ne m'intéressent plus, déclara Malefoy. Ils peuvent élire un nouveau roi, je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Blaise esquissa un drôle de mouvement, entre l'agacement et la surprise.

- Et quand ce nouveau roi sera élu et que ce sera Sand à n'en pas douter, tu crois qu'ils te laisseront évoluer bien gentiment dans Poudlard ? Tu resteras le rival, Malefoy et toi comme moi, savons ce qui arrive au rival.

Drago claqua de la langue. Blaise n'y fit pas attention et s'accroupissant, poursuivit à voix basse.

- Crabbe et Goyle sont influençables. Il suffit d'un mot pour qu'ils se retournent contre toi. On ne peut rien attendre de Nott, il restera l'éternel solitaire. Parkinson te dévore des yeux parce que tu es le numéro un. Que cela change, et elle virera de bord, elle aussi, entraînant Greengrass et Bulstrode.

- Il me restera toujours le fils de l'Empoisonneuse et la Sang-de-Bourbe Serpentard.

Zabini se crispa.

- J'ai autant d'intérêt que toi dans cette histoire. Même si je jure allégeance à ce petit rat de Sand, il me fera payer jusqu'à la fin d'avoir d'abord essayé de te sauver les fesses.

- Tant d'amour me fait pleurer, railla Malefoy en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Il avisa le regard de Zabini.

- Et pour les cinquièmes ? demanda-t-il pour lui faire plaisir. Qui est le chef ?

- Visiblement, Lestrange a remplacé Elder, depuis que sa famille est en disgrâce. Là encore, il est suivi par toute la promo, excepté la deuxième Greengrass et la fille Selwyn. Astoria suivra Daphné quoi qu'il se passe. Et l'idéal serait que tu te réaffirmes, Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit pas, malgré le ton insistant de son ami. La lutte pour le pouvoir. A Serpentard, c'était une sorte de rituel. Chaque année, des petits malins pensaient l'évincer. Jusque là, Malefoy avait tenu. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais cette année…. Il trouvait ce jeu d'une futilité navrante.

Il le dit à Zabini.

- Ca ne m'intéresse plus tout ça, ajouta-t-il avant que le noir ne prononce un seul mot.

Blaise le dévisagea longuement. En haut, quelques éclats de rire lui tirèrent un frémissement mais il ne quitta pas Malefoy des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago renversa la tête en arrière et observa le vieux lustre poussiéreux qui pendait au plafond. Tout l'argent était parti dans la guerre. Les coffres des Sang-Pur de Serpentard n'avaient plus le temps d'entretenir la salle commune et tout se cassait la gueule ici. Les elfes ne venaient plus. La terreur était plus importante que le devoir.

- Salut Malefoy, fit une voix railleuse qu'il reconnut aisément.

Il ne bougea pourtant pas. Zabini voulait qu'il se réaffirme ? Il pouvait encore faire ça aujourd'hui.

- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir besoin d'une quelconque aide, poursuivit Angus Sand, celui qui d'après Zabini voulait prendre sa place.

Drago redressa lentement la tête et le regarda avec un brin d'ennui. Sand était descendu dans la Fosse, accompagné de Kane et Whisper. L'autre garçon, Enée Harper était resté hors de la fosse, avec les filles de leur année. Au moins certains étaient encore apeurés à l'idée de pénétrer dans la fosse sans son accord, songea Malefoy.

- T'es tout pâle, Malefoy, reprit ce petit arrogant de Sand. On peut t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

Oui, va te suicider, pensa Drago tandis que son vis à vis souriait tranquillement, sûr de sa victoire.

- Oui, tu peux m'aider, approuva Drago d'une voix lente et le sourire de vipère s'agrandit.

Blaise avait froncé les yeux mais laissa Drago parler.

- Le lustre est un peu sale, poursuivit Malefoy. Monte sur les épaules du gros moche qui t'accompagne et astique moi ça rapidement. Ca me fera plaisir.

Le sourire de Sand avait disparu. Ses deux potes s'agitèrent mal à l'aise.

- Je suppose qu'un petit _Recurvite_, c'est à la portée de n'importe quel troll, mais si tu veux, Blaise peut te montrer comment faire. Montre aux gosses, Zabini, ordonna-t-il.

Un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, Zabini sortit sa baguette. Les sixièmes tressaillirent. On savait pertinemment que Blaise Zabini était le meilleur élève en Enchantements.

- Non ça va, interrompit brusquement Angus Sand. Je sais le faire.

Drago se leva alors, s'étirant sans un mot. Il passa près des trois garçons, s'arrêta juste avant de quitter la Fosse.

- Tu seras prier de faire tout cela, en dehors de la fosse, Sandy. On n'est pas particulièrement fan de la traîtrise dans le coin et malheureusement pour toi, tu empestes.

Il eut le plaisir d'entendre son rival marmonner un « ouais » féroce. Il s'en allait, d'un pas nonchalant, tournant le dos sans scrupules à ses ennemis. Dans un coin de son cerveau, Drago songea qu'il n'avait évité un sort dans le dos que grâce à la présence de Zabini qu'il entendit dire à Sand de laisser tomber.

* * *

><p><em>Le mot sonne comme un glas. Blaise est assis dans le fauteuil du prince, le gardant bien au chaud. Sauf que Drago ne rentre pas. On lui jette des regards indiscrets de tous les coins de la salle commune, on murmure qu'il se passe quelque chose. <em>

_Et en effet, quand il voit Tracey descendre à pas de chat les escaliers qui mènent à la fosse, il domine son inquiétude. Infirmerie, qu'elle dit Davis et Blaise respire un peu mieux. Elle ajoute, embuscade et il hoche la tête. _

_Elle l'imite aussi et file hors de la salle commune, là où est sa place. Elle est les yeux et les oreilles de Blaise et les yeux de Blaise doivent être désormais posés sur le corps tout pâle de Malefoy, étendu comme un cadavre à l'infirmerie._

* * *

><p>En sept ans de cohabitation, Drago n'avait jamais adressé la parole à cette fille de son plein gré. Mais elle était là, assise sur une chaise à l'envers, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tracey Davis avait toujours été derrière Blaise Zabini. Elle était sa baguette de l'ombre. Il n'avait jamais compris cette loyauté qui l'attachait au Serpentard. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, il était naturel pour elle de les haïr, eux les Sang-Pur.<p>

Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle car elle le regarda brièvement comme pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Mais elle ne lui parla pas.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda tout de même Drago.

De nouveau, elle le regarda, pas vraiment étonnée qu'il l'interroge.

- Agression, dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Zabini m'a demandé de rester ici pour veiller sur ton précieux corps.

- Et tu lui obéis ? ricana Drago, passant outre l'insulte dissimulée.

Elle lui adressa un regard impavide.

- Sand et ses serpents sont évidemment coupables mais rien ne les accusant, les professeurs les laissent se promener dans le château. Zabini a craint qu'ils ne viennent finir le sale boulot.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, plein de sarcasmes. Drago préféra l'ignorer. Il remua sous ses draps trop blancs.

- Qu'est-ce que tout cela t'apporte ? Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta Drago quand il eut sa pleine et entière attention. Moi ou un autre à la tête de Serpentard, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu es méprisable.

Davis haussa les épaules, clairement indifférente. Drago ne l'avait jamais vue perdre son calme. Même quand Pansy et ses copines l'insultaient copieusement, même quand elle était bousculée par des élèves plus âgés, même quand elle était piétinée, humiliée, Tracey Davis gardait cet air imperturbable et continuait d'évoluer tranquillement dans Poudlard.

- Parce que Zabini préfère que ce soit toi. Zabini ne sert que ses intérêts et je ne sers que mes intérêts.

Drago ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une Sang-de-Bourbe s'intéressait de près à leurs affaires. Elle soupira vaguement.

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, Malefoy. Zabini te soutient parce qu'il a ton oreille à disposition. Et moi j'ai l'oreille de Zabini. Et comme j'aime à peu près ma situation ces derniers temps, je surveille que personne ne vienne t'agresser. Ca te va comme réponse ou il faut aussi que je te fasse un dessin ?

Il la fusilla du regard sans répondre. Davis fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle le secoua et poussa un grognement quand il apparut clairement qu'il était vide.

- Au fait, reprit-elle de sa voix calme. Elle est venue.

- Qui ? grogna Drago qui aurait voulu que cette sale fille déguerpisse.

- Hermione Granger.

Il se figea, déstabilisé par l'annonce. Davis le regarda au même instant et ce qu'elle vit parut lui plaire puisqu'elle se permit un petit ricanement.

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe hein ? susurra-t-elle.

- T'es là pour décorer, Davis alors boucle-la.

Elle s'autorisa un dernier regard de travers avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre.

* * *

><p><em>La scène a un goût de déjà vu, songe-t-il alors que les misérables s'enfuient en courant, leurs capuches sur le crâne. Il ne pense même pas à leur envoyer un sortilège dans le dos. Tracey est plus importante. <em>

_Il s'agenouille précipitamment près de son corps. Il touche sa tête, ses cheveux en l'appelant par son nom à voix basse, presque mourante. Elle papillonne des yeux. Ses yeux verts tombent sur lui et ne bougent plus. Il lui rend son regard, un peu penché sur elle. Ses cervicales crient mais il les ignore et continuer de s'abreuver de son regard._

_Elle clôt brusquement les yeux et lui-même cille, troublé. Elle a porté une main légère à la sienne et lui presse doucement le poignet, comme pour lui dire, t'inquiète Zabini, je vais bien, je suis ton ombre et je vais bien._

_Le pouce de Blaise effleure sa joue. Il sent contre son bras, son souffle qui s'accélère mais elle garde les yeux fermés comme si le moment précédent avait été trop dur, trop haletant. Son pouce dit, tu es mon ombre et tu vas bien._

* * *

><p>La veille n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils étaient restés prostrés dans le couloir et puis, Tracey avait rouvert les yeux, les posant cette fois au plafond et avait tenté de se redresser. Il l'avait aidée, en prenant garde de ne pas effleurer sa peau.<p>

Elle était partie sans se retourner, claudiquant légèrement. Elle n'irait pas à l'infirmerie, il le savait pertinemment. Elle irait d'abord panser ses blessures dans un coin secret, comme les lions le font. Elle était une solitaire qui ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse depuis le premier jour où son ombre s'était accrochée aux pas du fils de l'Empoisonneuse.

Au petit déjeuner, Tracey revint se faufiler sur le banc, à distance respectueuse des maîtres du monde mais assez proche pour tout entendre et veiller sur Blaise. Il lui adressa un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait plus de traces de coup sur son visage, plus rien de cette faiblesse qu'elle lui avait offerte bien malgré elle, la veille.

Pansy parlait fort avec Daphné qui hochait tranquillement la tête pour lui faire plaisir. Sa voix de crécelle irrita Malefoy.

- Ta gueule, Parkinson, cracha-t-il avec tant de brutalité que beaucoup sursautèrent et que les conversations s'éteignirent autour d'eux.

Drago était rarement vulgaire. Pansy papillonna des cils, sans comprendre.

- Change de place avec Greengrass, ordonna-t-il soudain, les yeux plissés.

Le silence était plus lourd qu'une chappe de plomb. Blaise était face à Drago, un immense privilège aux yeux de tous. Pendant des années, cette place n'avait jamais été occupée, le prince n'étant pas du genre à souffrir la vue de quelqu'un pendant les déjeuners. A sa droite, se tenait Pansy, l'éternelle Pansy qui ne céderait sa place pour rien au monde. Et à la droite de celle-ci, Daphné jouait les dames d'atours, parfaite suivante de la plus irritante des reines.

Pansy dévisagea Drago. Il ne la regardait plus ses yeux naviguaient de tête en tête sur les autres tables, surveillant, analysant, reprenant cet air lointain qui lui allait si bien.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Parkinson, les yeux exorbités mais Drago l'ignora.

D'un signe de tête, Blaise fit comprendre à Daphné de s'exécuter. La jeune femme se leva et se plaça derrière Pansy, attendant que celle-ci glisse sur le banc et lui laisse sa place. Mais Pansy s'agrippait à la table comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Drago ? pépia-t-elle en posant un main hésitante sur son bras.

Le regard gris, presque blanc sous la lumière blafarde du petit jour, tomba sur elle. Elle lâcha aussitôt son bras et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Daphné s'installa à l'endroit que la reine en disgrâce venait de quitter. Blaise hocha de nouveau la tête en croisant le regard de la jolie blonde. Le prince observait de nouveau les tables voisines.

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à Tracey. Elle le regardait aussi mais détourna les yeux quand ils croisèrent les siens.

* * *

><p><em>On dirait que tu aimes les araignées, a un jour ricané Drago Malefoy. Il parle de sa mère la veuve noire, l'empoisonneuse et de son autre ombre, l'araignée qui tisse sa toile dans Poudlard et qui a mille yeux qui voient tout.<em>

_C'est mieux que d'aimer les lionnes, a-t-il répliqué et il a eu la satisfaction de voir le sourire du prince disparaître._

* * *

><p>Blaise avait passé trop de temps à observer, à analyser l'extérieur et à assimiler les informations. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal vécu, à l'ombre de Malefoy. Et pourtant, Merlin savait combien Blaise aimait son prince, combien il était prêt à risquer sa peau pour le maintenir au sommet. Blaise ignorait d'où venait ce besoin viscéral d'être dans le sillage de Drago Malefoy. Au début, il s'était dit que tout naturellement, être le bras droit de Malefoy servirait ses intérêts et que s'il voulait que ses intérêts aillent bien, Malefoy devait être prince de Serpentard. Simple déduction logique.<p>

Et puis. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas par pur égoïsme qu'il faisait tout cela. Que Malefoy était un être complexe qui le fascinait et l'interpellait. Il n'arrivait pas à le détester comme pouvait le faire Potter ou même Granger. Malefoy était torve, cruel, prétentieux, dangereux, imprévisible, arrogant, désagréable, froid et calculateur mais Malefoy avait aussi le sens de l'honneur, un honneur différent des Gryffondor, mais un honneur que Blaise comprenait.

Blaise était l'enfant mal aimé d'une Empoisonneuse, le fils d'un assassiné. Drago était le fils d'un Mangemort, l'enfant trop aimé d'une reine. Blaise comprenait cette sensation qui les étouffait tous les deux et qui faisait que Drago tolérait sa présence même dans ses heures les plus sombres pendant lesquelles sa brutalité et son cynisme jaillissaient avec plus de force que d'ordinaire.

A la lumière de ces révélations, Blaise comprit que Tracey ne l'aidait pas non plus par pur égoïsme, tout comme lui ne se servait pas d'elle que pour servir ses propres intérêts.

* * *

><p><em>Drago passe trop de temps à scruter la table opposée. Il a définitivement dégagé Pansy qui erre comme une âme en peine à la périphérie de son monde. Daphné n'est cependant pas couronnée et ne demande certainement pas à l'être. Le lendemain de la disgrâce, elle a voulu reprendre sa place ordinaire mais les doigts de Drago ont encerclé son poignet comme un serpent. Il ne l'a pas regardée pourtant. Il l'a juste tirée à sa droite et n'a pas posé les yeux sur elle de tout le repas.<em>

_Blaise est toujours assis face à Drago. Il observe son prince par en dessous. Celui-ci continue de l'ignorer. Alors Blaise se tourne vers l'ombre mais l'ombre n'est pas là car il lui a confié une nouvelle mission._

_Les serpents ne sont pas sots, ils ont bien compris ce que cherchent les yeux de Malefoy, pourquoi il fouille la foule à chaque repas. Zabini aurait préféré que Malefoy attende la fin de l'année pour exposer sa faiblesse au peuple des cachots._

* * *

><p>Cette fille intriguait la Serpentard depuis toujours. Plusieurs fois, Tracey s'était demandée ce qu'il se serait passé si leurs rôles avaient été échangés Tracey Davis de Gryffondor, amie de Saint Potter le balafré et de la énième belette Weasley. Hermione Granger de Serpentard, Sang-de-Bourbe et ombre de Blaise Zabini, fils de l'empoisonneuse.<p>

Non, ça sonnait mal et c'était moche de séparer deux ombres de cette manière.

Elle doutait que Granger ait eu sa place à Serpentard. Trop noble.

Après avoir été elle-même attaquée par surprise et par traîtrise, Tracey avait rattaché son ombre à celle de Granger que Blaise estimait être une cible probable des insurgés de sixième année. Mais elle était, de son côté, étroitement surveillée par ses propres amis.

Granger n'était pas une idiote et malgré toute l'habileté et la discrétion de Tracey, la Gryffondor avait conscience d'être suivie, surveillée et espionnée par la Serpentard.

Un jour, alors que Granger se rendait à la bibliothèque – comme d'habitude – elle tomba malheureusement sur Sand et sa bande. Les petits comploteurs n'étaient certainement pas là par hasard.

A leur vue, Granger se figea, méfiante et porta tout naturellement sa main à sa baguette. Tracey se demanda si toutes les générations de sorciers étaient à ce point porté sur l'automatisme ou si c'était la guerre qui les entraînait ainsi contre leur volonté.

- Regardez, une Sang-de-Bourbe, fit Angus Sand d'une voix traînante, très probablement empruntée à Malefoy.

D'ailleurs, Granger ne s'y trompa pas. Elle sursauta et darda sur lui un regard suspicieux.

- Imiter Malefoy ne t'apportera pas grand chose, signifia la Gryffondor avec une fausse amabilité.

Les yeux de Sand se durcirent. Quelque chose dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent interpella Tracey. Ces deux là s'étaient déjà affrontés, réalisa-t-elle. Elle se demanda quand et où et pourquoi surtout. Sand n'était pas du genre à chercher la confrontation directe, surtout face à une sorcière aussi douée que Hermione Granger.

- Malefoy n'est pas là, cette fois, reprit Sand d'un ton doucereux.

- Ce que je t'ai dit demeure inchangé, répliqua Granger, tranquillement et pourtant, Tracey sentait la peur suinter de tout son corps immobile. Je suis toujours préfète-en-chef et si toi et tes amis – elle les engloba d'un geste large de la main – voulez une autre retenue….

Dans l'ombre où elle s'était toujours complu, Tracey Davis observait la scène avec intérêt. Zabini lui avait demandé de veiller à la sécurité de Granger comme s'il savait à l'avance qu'elle serait menacée par les sixième année de Serpentard. Cette fois, il avait d'avantage de cartes en main que Tracey. Cette idée l'irrita quelque peu.

Sand était parti dans un grand discours. C'était ça son défaut, selon la jeune femme. Il parlait trop. Il était séduisant et charmeur mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Le charisme, la fascination. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il se croire supérieur à Malefoy ? Même si ce dernier était l'être le plus abject que Tracey ait jamais rencontré, elle comprenait aisément qu'il soit prince de Serpentard depuis plus de quatre ans.

Elle avança d'un pas, offrant son visage à la lumière jaune des torches. A sa vue, Sand pâlit légèrement, prenant brusquement conscience que le tout serait bientôt rapporté à Blaise Zabini. Granger fit volt face, baguette brandie ce qui effrayait Angus Sand ne pouvait qu'être pire que lui.

Les deux Sang-de-Bourbe échangèrent un regard puis les sourcils de Granger formèrent un accent circonflexe. Tracey ne dit pas un mot. Son mutisme et son immobilité suffirent. Les suivants de Sand reculèrent et s'éclipsèrent. Leur chef ne tarda pas à les imiter, non sans adresser un regard meurtrier à l'intruse.

Granger la dévisagea un long moment avec ses yeux que Malefoy trouvait lumineux et ses cheveux relevés en chignon et tout son être bouillonnant d'un feu intérieur que personne ne semblait capable d'éteindre. _Elle est lumineuse_.

Au contraire, la longue figure sévère et pâle de Tracey, ses cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne, son corps maigre et taillé en pointe avait tout l'air d'un pic de glace. Ses yeux verts étaient la seule touche de couleur de cette fille toute grise et rappelaient le blason qu'elle arborait fièrement sur la poitrine.

- Ca fait des jours que tu me suis ! agressa la Gryffondor, sans cesser de froncer les sourcils avec hostilité.

Tracy ne se troubla pas pour si peu. Elle continua de la regarder. C'était bizarre de se trouver face à une autre Sang-de-Bourbe et de ne pas ressentir de sympathie pour elle. Tracey était certaine que dans un autre cas, Granger l'aurait immédiatement prise sous son aile. Mais elle était l'ombre de Zabini, lieutenant de Malefoy. La méfiance s'imposait naturellement.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? reprit Granger et comme l'autre ne répondait pas, elle ordonna : Arrête de me suivre.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à petits pas vifs, ses doigts encore accrochés à sa baguette. Ses chaussures plates faisaient des bruits de souris dans le couloir vide.

- Je me demandais juste ce qu'ils pouvaient tous te trouver, lança Tracey.

Granger s'arrêta net et lui décocha un coup d'œil perçant.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Malefoy, Zabini. Sand. Potter et Weasley. Le bâtard.

La Gryffondor plissa les yeux sans comprendre.

- De quoi tu parles ? répéta-t-elle mais Tracey Davis haussa les épaules et farfouillant dans ses poches, en sortit un paquet de cigarettes, duquel émergea un bâtonnet de réglisse qu'elle glissa dans sa bouche.

Granger la regarda faire en silence. Tracey la fixa un bref instant puis recula dans l'ombre du mur. Elle sentait le regard de Granger peser sur elle et c'était vrai que dans ses yeux, dansaient des paillettes d'or.

Elle esquissa un sourire pour elle-même alors que Granger reprenait sa course vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p><em>En dévoilant ainsi sa puissance aux yeux des ignorants, il espère clamer qu'il n'a peur de rien et cacher ses faiblesses. Quoi de mieux pour les dissimuler que de les afficher ouvertement avec cette morgue arrogante. Drago n'est pas le plus dangereux d'entre eux. Il est juste plus malin.<em>

* * *

><p>Il y avait une combinaison que Malefoy n'avait jamais pris en compte. Ou plutôt qu'il avait préféré ne pas prendre en compte. Blaise s'était toujours plus ou moins interrogé sur Théodore Nott. Malefoy l'ignorait tout simplement et Tracey n'avait jamais rien appris à son sujet – ou du moins elle n'avait rien répété à Blaise.<p>

Nott paraissait posséder la seule carte d'immunité. Même Blaise n'était pas à l'abri des violences de Malefoy, de ses remarques acides et de ses regards froids. Nott était tout bonnement invisible. Etait-il sur le chemin de Drago, posait-il ses yeux bizarres sur Malefoy, esquissait-il une moue après un discours du prince, et jamais, jamais on ne le lui reprochait.

Blaise observait de plus en plus l'étrange solitaire qui ne mangeait jamais très loin d'eux, comme s'il appartenait tout de même à leur cercle. Nott ne parlait jamais. Il avait une mèche de cheveux blonds cuivrés qui tombait sur ses yeux, empêchant quiconque de savoir qui il regardait vraiment. Il était assez grand – moins que Blaise et Malefoy cependant – et assez filiforme, maigre et l'air gauche. Cependant, on ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine noblesse émanait de sa personne et personne n'oubliait qu'il était de Sang-Pur, comme l'affirmait son dédain certain qu'il affichait parfois, l'éclair de mépris qui passait dans ses yeux et son nez froncé quand un impur s'approchait un peu trop.

Rapidement Blaise s'aperçut que Nott l'observait aussi de son côté. Ca le troubla. Dans un sens, Nott lui faisait un peu penser à Tracey qui parlait peu mais savait tout. Bientôt, Blaise comprit qu'il n'était pas la seule ombre de Drago.

* * *

><p><em>Blaise demande, d'où tu connais Nott ? et Malefoy lui jette un regard en biais. Ils sont adossés contre le mur du couloir de sortilèges. Nott est plus loin, assis en tailleur et lisant un livre. Blaise lui trouve un air à la Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor. <em>

_Malefoy répond succinctement, nos pères, mais ce n'est pas assez pour Blaise qui fronce les yeux, un peu agacé. Nott a relevé la tête en entendant le troupeau Gryffondor débarquer. Potter a l'air d'un mort avec ses yeux exorbités et son front écarlate. Weasley discute avec ses compagnons de chambrée et Granger est égale à elle-même, une vraie bombe à retardement. _

_Le regard de Malefoy s'attarde sur elle et un pli déforme sa bouche. Gryffondor et Serpentard s'ignorent. Blaise insiste, pourquoi il peut voir les sombrals ? et Malefoy, sans le regarder, dit, peut-être parce qu'il a vu quelqu'un mourir. _

_Blaise claque de la langue. Pansy critique ouvertement Brown, Daphné et Milicent hochent la tête. Daphné a l'air un peu ailleurs. Elle jette des regards furtifs sur Malefoy. Blaise espère qu'elle ne tombe pas stupidement amoureuse du type qui l'a placée à la droite de son trône._

_Blaise reprend sans quitter Daphné du regard, c'est vrai que son père est un genre de vieillard à moitié fou qui a tué sa femme ?, ce à quoi Drago hausse les épaules, demande à ton araignée, Zabini, je suis pas une quelconque source. _

_Il a soudain remarqué le manège de Greengrass. Son regard froid et sombre la fait détourner les yeux et l'air mortifié, elle fixe Pansy qui clôt son discours d'un grand rire. Brown lui crache une ou deux insultes. _

_Une chose étrange se passe alors. Drago cingle, laisse les Gryffondor, Parkinson et au même moment, Granger déclare, laisse tomber Lavande, ces idiots n'en valent pas la peine. Un moment de silence flotte sur le groupe rouge et vert. Granger et Drago s'affrontent du regard. Le feu et la glace. Potter paraît brusquement se réveiller et cligne des yeux. Il a l'air d'un stupide hibou décoiffé. Il appelle sa meilleure amie à mi-voix et celle-ci rompt le contact visuel avec le prince._

_Drago semble alors furieux. Blaise remarque que Nott a assisté à toute la scène et qu'il a l'air de bien se marrer, cet abruti._

* * *

><p>- Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire à son sujet ?<p>

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de mâchouiller son batonnet de réglisse.

- La moitié des choses que l'on dit sont fausses et l'autre moitié – elle renouvela son geste, l'air blasé.

- L'autre moitié ? insista pourtant Blaise.

Tracey plissa les yeux.

- On dit que sa mère est morte quand il avait sept ans et qu'il a assisté à toute la scène. Que son père est un taré de la magie noire et qu'il a sacrifié sa femme trente ans plus jeune que lui dans un rituel de jouvence. Que Théodore lui-même est un fils de la magie noire, que son père l'a planté dans le ventre de sa mère à l'aide de maléfices. Que depuis, il est entraîné à être une véritable machine à tuer. Que son père va le vendre à Tu-Sais-Qui. Que c'est un psychopathe dépourvu de sentiments et qu'il exécute des rituels de magie noire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec des poulets morts et du sang de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tracey baissa les doigts qu'elle avait levés à chaque nouvelle information. Elle reporta son attention sur Blaise et un léger sourire fit trembler ses lèvres.

- Arrête ça, Zabini, je vais finir par croire que je t'ai foutu les jetons.

Et Blaise reprit sa respiration, desserra les poings et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pauvre fille.

* * *

><p><em>Nott n'a pas l'air surpris de le voir arriver. Il continue de lire mais un rapide coup d'œil sur Blaise et ce dernier comprend qu'il a conscience de sa présence. Il n'a pas envie de s'asseoir par terre. C'est un Sang-Pur, par Merlin, un fils d'empoisonneuse, le bras droit d'un prince. Y a que ces foutus Sang-de-Bourbe pour se traîner dans la poussière. <em>

_Il reste donc à surplomber le solitaire qui après un temps infini, consent à fermer son livre. Blaise lui demande alors pourquoi il est assis par terre alors que la bibliothèque est remplie de chaises et de tables d'études. Nott hausse un sourcil – enfin, Blaise a cette impression car la mèche de cheveux de Nott cache ses sourcils. Il dit d'une voix basse, un peu rauque, tu n'as jamais l'impression que Poudlard essaie de te parler ?_

_Pour le coup, les sourcils de Blaise montent plus haut que jamais. A rajouter à la fiche de Théodore Nott : fou à lier. Il répond, je ne suis pas du genre à communiquer avec un château. Nott hausse les épaules. A l'autre bout, ils voient Granger passer en compagnie de cette cinglée de Serdaigle. Cette dernière les aperçoit et leur adresse un sourire resplendissant. Blaise a quasiment un mouvement de recul, abasourdi._

_Il reporte ensuite son attention sur le solitaire qui caresse distraitement la tranche de son livre du bout du pouce. Il aimerait lui poser dix milles questions. Ce type l'intrigue. Il aimerait savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies, s'il est bien un fils de la magie noire et que sa mère n'était qu'une pauvre gamine innocente qui n'a servi que les plans d'un esprit supérieur._

_A la place, il dit, tu es avec qui ? Les cheveux blonds-cuivrés de Nott balaient son front quand il relève la tête. Il a des yeux très bizarres, pâles et un peu jaunes, tant leur vert d'origine parait délavé. Blaise se demande pourquoi Serpentard a cette manie d'abriter des spécimens aussi bizarres. _

_Nott tord sa bouche en une moue, je suis avec toi, Zabini, tu vois, on est même en train de parler. Blaise doit se faire violence pour ne pas le chopper par le col de son blazer. Il répète, tu es avec qui, Nott ?_

_Théodore le dévisage. Derrière Blaise, Granger repasse en riant, une main devant la bouche pour étouffer ses hoquets. Lovegood plane et Théodore l'entend demander, pourquoi tu ris, Hermione ? _

_Alors, Théodore Nott finit par hausser les épaules, à ton avis, Zabini ? et puis il ouvre son livre et replonge dans sa lecture. Figé, Blaise le fixe un moment. Oui, Théodore est définitivement une énième ombre de Malefoy._

* * *

><p>Tracey avait heureusement appris les sortilèges les plus utiles avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle connaissait des sortilèges de ménage, de distraction – elle pouvait ranger ses affaires, plier ses vêtements, faire sa malle, se chauffer, se nettoyer, se sécher, faire voler des parchemins et des plumes, faire neiger pendant quelques minutes, souffler des bulles, instaurer une aire de silence, classer ses livres par ordre.<p>

Aussi, s'asseoir dans la volière n'était pas un problème pour elle. Poser la tête contre le mur et regarder le carré de ciel que la fenêtre lui offrait, non plus. Nott la trouva ainsi quand il vint poster son courrier hebdomadaire. Le solitaire venait tous les vendredi à midi. C'était noter dans la tête de Tracey depuis la deuxième année.

Pour une fois, Théodore parut un peu surpris de trouver quelqu'un. La fille grise posa les yeux sur lui. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'écouter Poudlard te parler ? répondit-elle.

Nott ne broncha pas. Le fantôme de sourire de Tracey flotta sur sa bouche quand il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à son hibou. Avec dextérité pour un type à l'apparence si gauche – l'apparence seulement, se rappela Tracey en l'observant faire – il attacha son petit rouleau de parchemin à la patte du hibou le plus proche. Un hibou différent à chaque fois.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il caressa doucement le hibou percher sur son poignet et lui souffla quelques mots avant de le faire s'élancer par la fenêtre. Nott s'accouda ensuite au rebord de pierre.

- Tu as manqué Malefoy de quelques minutes, dit-elle pour meubler le silence.

- Je sais, répondit Nott sans se retourner. Tu l'as manqué aussi.

Elle sourit dans son dos.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis arrivée après lui ?

Nott se retourna. Elle distinguait à peine ses yeux dans le contre jour.

- Je pense que Zabini tombe amoureux de moi, fit-il observer et curieusement, tous les poils de Tracey se hérissèrent. Il pose beaucoup trop de questions à mon sujet. Tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ?

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux sombres.

- Tu n'es pas son genre, répliqua Tracey pour la forme.

- Parce que Zabini a un genre ? Tu veux dire, un genre autre que Drago Malefoy ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Elle se leva à la place et fut assez satisfaite de constater qu'ils étaient à peu près de la même taille. Pas comme Blaise qui la surplombait depuis des lustres désormais.

- Drago Malefoy aussi a ses préférences, susurra-t-elle en retour.

Distrait, Nott se passa une main sur l'oreille qu'il gratouilla légèrement au passage. Tracy sentait pourtant son regard qui ne la quittait pas.

- Tous les êtres sensés pourront en convenir, admit le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu sais du genre de Zabini, toi ?

- Je le connais. C'est tout.

- Tu le connais ? répéta Nott – en secouant la tête, ses cheveux dévoilèrent ses yeux. Comme quoi, une amie intime connaît son ami intime, la Sang-de-Bourbe connaît le Sang-Pur ?

Elle eut envie de lui rabattre le caquet, de lui dire, comme une ombre connaît son maître, mais jugea que c'était trop parler, trop se dévoiler. Elle observa donc un silence buté.

- Il aime le gris Zabini ? poursuivit Nott.

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui tombes amoureux de Blaise, riposta-t-elle de méchante humeur.

Elle perdait le fil, constata-t-elle avec un brin d'horreur. Nott dominait la conversation, la menait d'une main de fer et ça effraya Tracey, toujours habituée à avoir plus de cartes en main que n'importe qui d'autres. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'avait jamais réellement approcher Nott.

Nott lui sourit. Un sourire déstabilisant et carnassier et charmeur et moqueur et Tracey vacilla presque sous le choc. Il se détacha du mur et marcha jusqu'à la porte, après un dernier regard à l'horizon.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air Nott mais tu es bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît, lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Il daigna lui adresser un dernier coup d'œil et sa lèvre supérieure se souleva, dévoilant une canine brillante.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Davis, répondit-il. A Serpentard, tu es notre spécimen le plus dangereux.

* * *

><p><em>Elle le lui a soufflé à l'oreille comme elle l'a toujours fait. Blaise s'est violemment redressé, jetant sur elle un regard fou. Elle esquisse son sourire, celui qu'il ignore s'il aime ou déteste. A cet instant, il le déteste. Avant même de réfléchir, ses mains ont attrapé Tracey au cou et il la cogne brutalement contre le mur le plus proche. <em>

_Elle ne profère aucun son et le dévisage de ses yeux qui ne bronchent jamais, ses mains pâles posées sur les tiennes comme si elle lui disait de la lâcher. Blaise ne le fait pas. Il sent une rage folle s'emparer de lui. Ils se regardent en silence, le feu crépite à peine dans la fosse. _

_Elle lui répète, Malefoy a l'intention de se faire marquer, et Blaise resserre juste un peu sa prise autour de son cou gracile. C'est impossible, il lui dit. Il sent sous ses doigts sa gorge rouler comme si un rire cherchait difficilement à s'en échapper. _

_Elle lui demande avec défi, est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ? Il ne dit rien et approche un peu le visage du sien. Elle a des cils épais qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués. Il répond à voix basse, tu ne m'as pas toujours dit la vérité._

_Ah, enfin une réaction sur le visage d'habitude impassible de Tracey. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu, comme sous le choc de sa banale déclaration. Elle entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et ses mains sur les siennes se crispent dans une convulsion qui passe si vite que Blaise pense avoir rêvé. _

_Blaise songe qu'elle a rapidement pris le pli. Les Sang-Pur apprennent à maîtriser leurs sentiments, leurs expressions. Davis la Sang-de-Bourbe l'a compris aisément et en six ans, Blaise lui a rarement vu un visage perdant de son imperturbabilité._

_Les mains de Blaise quittent la gorge de l'ombre – peut-on toucher son ombre comme lui le fait ? – et glissent sur ses épaules, ses doigts caressant les clavicules. Il les gardent un instant posées sur ses épaules rondes avant qu'elles ne retombent, effleurant au passage les bras de Tracey. _

_Un long moment passe encore avant qu'elle ne répète, je ne t'ai jamais menti, dans un murmure à peine audible._

* * *

><p>Malefoy n'avait plus l'air de grand chose dans son grand fauteuil vert. Il était seul dans la fosse, les fidèles avaient plus ou moins déserté l'endroit depuis que les types de Sand leur tombaient dessus et les menaçaient de jurer fidélité à un nouveau prince. A une autre époque, Malefoy les aurait protégés – pas lui-même évidemment, mais il aurait fait en sorte de faire taire le prétendant et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.<p>

Au lieu de quoi, la maison Serpentard se scindait en deux et pansait ses blessures internes, empêchant le sang vert de gicler trop hors des murs humides. Les septième année étaient les seuls à rester à leur poste dans la fosse. Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient plus l'intérêt d'un tel conflit, pas quand l'extérieur se déchirait déjà.

La moitié des cinquième année avait suivi Sand – comme prophétisé par Blaise, Astoria et sa copine Léthée Selwyn avaient suivi Daphné Greengrass, apparemment nouvelle reine de ce règne décadent. Eole Elder, qui avait fait campagne contre Sand se retrouvait désormais du côté de Malefoy, un peu à contre cœur. Sand avait la rancune tenace.

C'était donc à coup de menaces et de représailles que Angus Sand s'imposait à toute la maison Serpentard. Et si les irréductibles de septième lui semblaient encore être un trop gros morceau, Blaise sentait qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques semaines de répit avant qu'on ne leur porte le coup fatal.

Vincent et Gregory erraient comme des âmes en peine, ne sachant pour qui prendre parti. Pansy avait pris leur tête, réclamant elle aussi, une part du gâteau. Daphné et Milicent restaient dans l'ombre de Malefoy, Tracey dans celle de Blaise et Nott restait dans l'ombre tout court.

Blaise observa Malefoy du haut, accoudé à la balustrade des aires de travail, désertes. Il était avachi dans le fauteuil, sa main tenant étroitement un verre – probablement empli d'un alcool quelconque. Les seuls élèves encore présents dans cette salle du trône passaient juste chercher leurs affaires dans les dortoirs et repartaient aussi sec. Quelques filles gloussaient à une table et curieusement, Drago ne leur fit aucune remarque cinglante.

Pour finir, Blaise descendit les derniers escaliers et sauta d'un pas leste dans la fosse. Il tira un tabouret, celui-même que prenaient ceux qui venaient se plaindre au prince et réclamer des faveurs, et s'assit face à Malefoy.

- Prends un verre, Blaise, invita Drago d'un ton sombre, toujours plongé dans sa contemplation des flammes de la cheminée.

A Serpentard, le feu brûlait toute l'année. Le froid était si mordant dans les cachots, l'atmosphère saturée d'humidité. Les elfes ne venaient sous le lac plus que pour ça, pensait régulièrement Blaise.

Il s'exécuta et attrapa un verre et une bouteille qui traînaient sur un autre tabouret. Il ne but rien pourtant et regarda Malefoy.

- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été un chien, Blaise, dit Drago en bougeant un doigt comme pour indiquer quelque chose – Blaise ne voyait pas quoi. Pourtant tu es celui qui a agi le plus en tant que chien. La fidélité. Est-ce que le Choixpeau t'a proposé d'aller à Poufsouffle ?

Blaise secoua lentement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Drago acquiesça d'un air absent et remua légèrement son verre. Le feu avait cette capacité unique de donner aux yeux de Malefoy des reflets fascinants. Le feu était lumineux et éveillait totalement l'être humain qui sommeillait en Drago Malefoy.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles, fidèle Zabini ? s'enquit Drago dans un demi soupir.

- Tu as l'intention de te faire marquer.

Un rictus incurva les lèvres de Malefoy et il se détourna du feu, redevenant cette statue pâle et glacée, sans une once de vie en elle.

- Ah les rumeurs… dit-il sur un ton sarcastique – et Blaise eut le plaisir de retrouver le Prince véritable. Quoi d'autres ?

- Tu es monté à la volière dans la matinée, sous les coups de neuf heures et tu as envoyé un courrier au Seigneur des Ténèbres avec ton hibou grand-duc, celui qui d'habitude te ramène des nouvelles de ta mère. Et puis, tu es redescends, tu as été à la bibliothèque où tu es resté jusqu'au midi et ensuite tu es venu déjeuner. Granger est arrivée juste avant toi, elle était en pétards. Et puis maintenant, me voilà à te raconter les rumeurs qui circulent.

Le rictus était figé sur la bouche de Malefoy, ses yeux plissés comme s'il écoutait une bonne blague qu'il s'apprêtait à démolir dans la seconde suivante.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit de dompter ta saloperie de Sang-de-Bourbe ? murmura-t-il d'un air amusé.

Blaise le dévisagea, cherchant sur son visage quelque chose qui lui prouverait que Tracy avait dit vrai.

- Tu l'aimes ton araignée ? demanda Drago, les yeux plongés dans son verre, toujours ce stupide sourire arrogant et méprisant tordant ses lèvres.

- Comme tu aimes ton….

Mais les yeux gris de Malefoy se braquèrent sur lui et le figèrent, le brisèrent, le scotchèrent et Blaise ferma la bouche parce qu'après un tel regard, on ne pouvait plus rien dire. Le regard impérieux resta un long, un très long moment planté dans celui de Zabini et dans le silence le plus parfait, ils se défièrent.

- Méfiance, Zabini, reprit Drago après un temps infini. Quand un chien commence à mordre, on s'en débarrasse.

- Je ne suis pas un chien, répliqua Blaise d'un ton égal.

Poliment, Malefoy lui adressa un sourire glacé avant de boire le fond de son verre cul sec. Puis, il agita la main et Blaise lui tendit le sien. Drago termina son verre d'une traite.

- Ma mère disait toujours « Les empoisonneurs, Drago, les empoisonneurs sont l'engeance la plus impitoyable, la plus diabolique et la plus imprévisible qui soit. » Ma mère a toujours eu raison sur tout, Blaise. J'ai été un le leader incontestable de notre année, alors j'ai trouvé ça normal qu'un fils d'empoisonneuse me colle comme tu l'as fait. Mais je me retournais tout le temps pour te surveiller, Blaise.

Malefoy se tut. Blaise attendit la suite de ses confidences mais rien ne vint. Il haussa un sourcil. Malefoy lui répondit de la même façon – sauf que c'était tout un art chez lui, les haussements de sourcil. Il ne lui dit pas, j'ai arrêté de te surveiller parce que j'ai vu chez toi, ce que je n'ai jamais vu chez les autres. Blaise Zabini avait été le seul à contempler le dos de Malefoy, ce dos sans yeux.

- Alors ? demanda Blaise dans un souffle.

- Alors rien.

- Alors, tu vas te faire marquer ?

- Ca te briserait le cœur, Zabini ?

- Peut-être pas le mien. Mais d'autres. D'autres cœurs seraient brisés.

Drago lui accorda un regard perçant. Le feu s'éteignait, le froid reprenait ses droits mais aucun des deux Serpentard n'y fit vraiment attention.

- Tracey m'a dit… poursuivit Blaise – mais Drago l'interrompit d'un bruit étrange, bruit de gorge, à la fois hoquet et rire et sanglot.

Blaise le dévisagea. Drago avait lâché son verre, qui alla s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur le tapis. Et puis, les bras appuyés sur les accoudoirs, il plongea la tête dans ses mains, s'offrant dans toute sa détresse à Zabini. Celui-ci s'était tendu et fixait sans ciller cette manifestation incroyable d'épuisement, d'impuissance de la part de Malefoy.

Il paraissait éreinté soudain, vieux de quelques centaines d'années.

- C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Malefoy, la tête dans les mains.

- Je sais, répondit Blaise, assis face à lui.

Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur la silhouette voûtée de son prince, de son _ami_ et il eut mal pour lui. Tellement tellement mal et c'était une souffrance pour laquelle il ne pouvait rien.

- Une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe indomptable.

Blaise approuva à nouveau. Il avait l'impression que Malefoy allait s'arracher les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle comprend hein ? poursuivait Drago, les paumes plaquées sur ses yeux, appuyant fort, fort pour arrêter les brûlures. Rien, elle ne comprend _rien _! Elle croit qu'il y a le choix, elle croit que – le _choix _! cracha-t-il dans un petite ricanement mauvais.

Blaise aurait aimé poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'osa pas. De qui parle-t-on Drago ? songea-t-il plutôt. De Davis ou de Granger ?

* * *

><p><em>Comme toutes les ombres, Blaise est toujours là. Malefoy ne le sait peut-être pas, mais personne n'a jamais veillé sur lui aussi bien que Zabini. Il sait avant Malefoy lui-même ce que ce dernier a l'intention de faire. Il le connaît par cœur, « c'est comme si je t'avais fait, Malefoy ! » a-t-il dit un jour, un peu pompette et Drago a juste froncé le nez. <em>

_Drago le fascine. Il le trouve d'une complexité enivrante et chaque jour, il découvre de nouvelles choses sur Malefoy, des choses qui l'hypnotisent totalement et à chaque fois, il se dit que oui, il a eu raison de miser sur ce type, que personne au monde n'a autant de charisme que lui. Même Potter avec sa balafre et ses discours de vainqueurs peut aller se rhabiller. Même Granger et son feu intérieur et ses yeux en or ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Et que dire du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne voit même pas le potentiel qui bouillonne dangereusement dans Drago Malefoy, ce rival de l'attention de Potter._

_Blaise pourrait passer sa vie dans l'ombre de Drago._

* * *

><p><em>Comme toutes les ombres, Tracey est toujours là. Blaise donne l'impression de sans cesse la chercher sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses yeux papillonnent régulièrement et se posent dans les coins d'ombre où il sait qu'elle se trouve. Parce qu'elle est l'ombre d'une ombre, elle est aussi perpétuellement dans le sillage de Malefoy. Ce type là la débecte, elle se demande comment un être aussi abject peut exister. Toute cette noirceur, toute cette froideur, on se croirait tombé en enfer plus tôt que prévu. <em>

_Même si Blaise voudrait qu'elle tienne Malefoy à l'œil, c'est vers Zabini que les yeux de Tracey se tournent avant toute chose. Il est d'ailleurs la première personne qu'elle voit le matin quand elle fuit son dortoir. Il a l'air de l'attendre dans la fosse, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle arrive. Il lui adresse toujours ce regard, comme s'il était content de la voir ou soulagé plutôt. Et puis après, le prince arrive et Tracey doit attendre un autre moment d'intimité pour que Blaise lui sourit._

_Tracey pourrait passer sa vie dans l'ombre de Blaise._

* * *

><p>- On fera quoi quand on devra descendre du train ?<p>

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle était assise très droite, dos calé contre la banquette et les yeux observant le paysage défilé. Il laissa son regard peser sur elle sans qu'elle ne bronche une seule seconde.

- On rejoindra nos familles respectives, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle tourna lentement la tête et le regarda, droit dans les yeux. Il s'efforça de ne pas ciller sous le poids de son regard. Elle était jolie, se surprit-il à penser – à repenser. Un truc se tordit dans son ventre et il se racla la gorge.

- Je parle de la guerre, Blaise.

Elle l'appelait rarement comme ça, tout comme lui, lui donnait rarement du Tracey. Ils avaient convenu d'un accord tacite dès le départ en s'appelant par leur nom. Cela maintenait une certaine distance et Merlin savait que Blaise avait besoin de cette distance.

Il garda le silence si longtemps qu'elle finit par soupirer doucement.

- Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, s'entendit-il dire ensuite. Tu iras dans le camp des Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle plissa délicatement le front et se frotta les genoux dans un geste machinal.

- Je suis ton ombre, Blaise, murmura-t-elle avec gravité.

- Je suis celle de Malefoy, répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Elle étendit les jambes. Celles-ci vinrent effleurer celles de Blaise. Un long frémissement fourmilla le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tracy lui sourit. C'était les yeux et la bouche et le visage en entier qui s'illumina à cet instant.

Blaise lui répondit aussitôt, se consumant entièrement quand la jambe de Tracey se stabilisa contre la sienne et s'y appuya presque alors que le train prenait un virage plus serré.

- La chose est entendue, alors, dit-elle en secouant légèrement ses cheveux noirs.

Il acquiesça lentement dans le silence revenu et bienvenu. Au loin, on discernait la gare de King's Cross.

* * *

><p>Woala. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai encore usé de ce nouveau style qui est de mettre directement le dialogue dans le texte. J'aime beaucoup et pas seulement parce que ça évite le problème des tirets décalés dans Word et tout ça. Je me suis déjà expliquée dans C'était un garçon et L'enfant désenchanté du pourquoi du comment.<p>

Pour ce qui est de l'ensemble, j'ai voulu montrer une sorte de triangle. Blaise est prêt à tout pour Drago sauf que l'attention de celui-ci est attiré par autre chose. Tracey, elle, vendrait son âme pour Blaise et si ce dernier en a plus ou moins conscience, il revient toujours vers Drago, parce que d'une certaine façon, il a peur que Drago l'abandonne. Dans un coin de sa tête, c'est gravé que Tracey de toutes manières, ne le lâchera jamais. C'est assez complexe mais j'espère l'avoir assez bien rendu, d'où ce jeu des ombres. Si vous voyez où je veux en venir, soyez bénis ^^

Cet OS ne me satisfait pas réellement mais je ne vois pas comment la perfectionner. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais le déclic donc en attendant je vous le livre tel quel, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout de même.

Il est lié à un autre truc que j'ai ébauché, il y a déjà plusieurs années. Un HGDM qui me tient à coeur. Plusieurs scènes sont déjà écrites mais comme d'hab, il me manque l'_entierté_ du squelette. Mmh, je pense que le prochain OS sera un James/Lily puisque ce dernier semble en bonne voie de rédaction.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là et bonnes vacances d'été à tous ! (arf, je commence à bosser dans une semaiiiiiine !)


End file.
